


struck from a great height

by Aurum



Category: Hajime no Ippo | Fighting Spirit
Genre: M/M, Not!Fic, Soul Bond, Soulmates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-25
Updated: 2016-06-25
Packaged: 2018-07-18 03:39:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 6,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7297942
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aurum/pseuds/Aurum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The whole soulmates thing can be pretty hard to figure out. Ippo and Miyata don't make it any easier on themselves.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I feel like I should explain myself — by not!fic here I mean basically a chatlog of me telling the story to my fwends (thank you for contributing to this and being the best <3). This time I rambled at length (quite ridiculous length) about a soulmates AU for these dweebs. Please accept it into your heart.
> 
> The first chapter is the main part of the story, and then it's followed by more loosely connected bits of this universe, in order of writing and purely self-indulgent. (Not that the whole thing isn't, but you know.)
> 
> Spoilers up to chapter 754, because that's when I lied down and buried myself in feelings. Title from "Dog Days Are Over" by Florence + The Machine.

I've been thinking about soulmates for some time

there's no soulmate marks  
so it's a very inexact science  
everyone's just like, you just know  
you're supposed to somehow know when the bond comes to life

so when ippo's first sparring with miyata  
and he's knocked down, he feels something  
like a pull in his chest or sth  
and he's like, wow boxing is intense  
because he is a moron  
so he just gets all the more into boxing

miyata is probably like, that was something weird, no way that was a bond  
but then they spar again and he's like, ...or is it  
maybe he decides  
that their next fight will decide it  
so he makes the promise to meet again in the ring

ippo is super happy because miyata-kun is super cool and now they have a promise and they're going to fight again!  
only then of course they can't meet in the rookie fights  
miyata figures that he has to get a lot stronger before that can happen  
he stalks out ippo in the snow, reaffirms their promise and leaves for faraway lands

he feels like shit, physically, all the more because the bond is protesting the separation  
so that's why it's so hard training in thailand

ippo probably feels it too  
but he doesn't know why  
but he still feels shitty and guesses he probably just misses miyata so he starts following his fights really closely  
not that he wouldn't have done that anyway but he's... thirsty for it in a way he didn't think he'd be  
and it's really really hard to find stuff out, there's never any video and there's almost never any pictures  
but he at least gets his hands on some recaps  
and chalks up his reaction to just regular ~admiration of a fellow boxer

*

in the meanwhile, ippo meets kumi  
and he thinks that maybe she's the one for him  
and like, not everyone gets a soulmate, or at least not everyone ever meets their soulmate  
but  
ippo feels like he definitely has one  
only he doesn't know if it's kumi

the senpais try to be helpful, in their own way  
aoki's like, "of course I knew as soon as I saw tomiko  
but, and this is said in confidence, you better not blab about it, ippo  
but I only felt the bond when we got close  
not like, inside, but I mean, well maybe it was a little—"  
and ippo's like, "OKAY please don't say anything more aoki-san"

so ippo's not-relationship with kumi drags on while they try to figure out if they're soulmates  
until finally kumi actually meets hers  
maybe it's a regular patient because tbh she could use a not-boxer for a change  
and ippo's like, "oh, okay, I hope you'll be very happy kumi-san"  
and he's actually happy for her and like kind of relieved?  
but, just because she deserves happiness, surely  
btw takamura's opinion on ippo's thing with kumi is that he said from the beginning that it's not gonna work only the peons weren't listening

*

sometime in the meantime, when miyata came back to japan  
ippo probably actually felt it  
before he knew  
and then miyata comes to meet him at the title match and ippo is just so happy  
and it feels right again  
because miyata-kun belongs in japan, of course  
though of course he could and should go for the world but. he should still live in japan.

and then life goes on  
miyata works his ass off with their fight in mind  
ippo is just happy that miyata's doing well

finally miyata gets pissed off that he's apparently being rejected, cue snow date number two  
all the more intense because when they meet there  
it's like a physical pull  
so miyata didn't plan to attack ippo but there's something pulling him forward  
but he's pissed so he just gets in his face  
about how he's still not good enough, or what is it  
of course ippo thinks the opposite and he just didn't know that he could

also ippo gets all doki doki when miyata gets in his face  
maybe that sparks some understanding in him, finally  
because he definitely felt something  
and could it be

so they work more so they can finally meet in their fight  
and then it's finally, finally gonna happen  
and they are just  
so happy

itagaki probably figures it out before ippo really does  
and he's like, okay so miyata is senpai's soulmate, but he's been really mean to him  
he left him  
itagaki's thinking that miyata is rejecting the bond  
but then he hears that miyata is as happy as ippo  
so he's like, oh I guess that's some weird mating ritual to them  
that's fine then

*

and then the first disaster strikes  
their fight gets postponed  
and it hurts way more than it should  
because ippo still believes that they will get to fight, but it's like  
the bond was kind of tightening as they were coming closer  
so it's even worse to stretch it again

and then disaster strikes a second time  
in the form of randy boy jr  
and miyata is just  
devastated because he really started believing  
but then it's like fate says that nope  
they're not gonna meet after all  
because he still has his goal  
and he thought  
he could have both  
but apparently not

and then he has to tell ippo to stop waiting for him  
and it's the worst fucking thing  
and when he walks away his chest feels like something's being ripped out

ippo pretty much started believing it too  
but then miyata-kun says not to wait and that it's not fated after all  
so it's like he's rejecting the bond after all  
so ippo's just really really sad  
and he doesn't understand why

and then finally he does  
when he sees that tape and talks with miyata's dad  
and finds out that randy is the son of the guy who ended dad's career  
and he's like, oh, of course, that's more important  
if miyata-kun thinks that the bond would get in the way  
then okay  
he can take it

so ippo's like, "tell him good luck from me"  
but miyata's dad  
is pissed  
that his son is apparently rejecting a bond to avenge him  
and he's like, "tell him yourself"  
hoping that maybe they'll get it together if they just talk like reasonable people

so ippo goes to miyata's gym  
and he's like, "I get it, miyata-kun  
and I'm sure you'll reach your goal  
I'll be cheering you on  
so good luck"

and miyata's like  
shit this is even worse  
to hear and to see and just  
but he can't back off from that path now  
so he's like, "I'm sorry  
I thought I could have both  
but it looks like I can't"  
and he's not sure if it's better or worse that ippo is so understanding

but then  
after ippo leaves  
miyata's dad, who was totally eavesdropping  
because it looks like he can't just leave it to ichiro not to make a mess  
and he was right  
so he's like, "son  
what the fuck"  
and miyata is like, "look, before you think I'm doing this for you  
I'm not, I'm doing it for me"  
and dad is like, "did you also kick out your soulmate for yourself?"  
and miyata is like, "what  
how did you know—"

and dad is like, "first of all, I'm your father  
so I know you  
and second of all  
I'm pretty sure the whole country knows  
and I know you wanted that one fight  
and that sucks that you can't get it  
but it's not fate  
it's just plain bad luck  
so don't be a dumbass and go to that boy before he gets smart enough to actually get angry at you"

and miyata somehow gets shocked into action  
not really believing yet, but maybe  
maybe they could make it work even without that fight  
and fuck fate tbh  
he doesn't need fate

so he runs out into the night  
to find ippo  
and he doesn't need to think, he just runs and he ends up at the riverbank  
where ippo was sitting and totally not moping  
he was just  
thinking about stuff  
and all

and then he feels miyata-kun coming  
so he's like  
it still works  
and it feels good, or like  
at least it _feels_ , it's not hollow like it was  
so he's like, maybe it means something good

and miyata comes jogging  
he slowed down at the last stretch  
not to look desperate or sth  
even though it was very hard to slow down

ippo stands up to meet him  
and he's like, "um hi miyata-kun"  
cautiously  
and miyata takes a deep breath and he's like, "do you want—"  
and ippo's like, "yes"  
and miyata closes his mouth and huffs  
and he's like, "you don't even know what I was going to say"  
and ippo's like, "that doesn't matter  
if it's you, miyata-kun, then it's a yes"

and because miyata can't ever make things easy for himself  
he's like, "what if I wanted to punch you in the face"  
and ippo smiles a little and he's like, "well you can try"  
and miyata has to laugh  
he's just  
so relieved  
ippo looks at him like :O because miyata-kun is laughing and it feels good so this is going well probably?

miyata takes a step towards him  
and ippo automatically raises his arms up to guard  
and miyata pauses like, "I'm not actually going to punch you"  
and ippo's like, "oh. okay"  
so he relaxes his body

and miyata steps even closer  
ippo is a bit confused because miyata never wanted him to get too close but now he's  
really getting close  
and then miyata kisses him  
and ippo's like O_O  
static noise in his head

miyata draws back and he's like  
"so do you maybe want to kiss me back or"  
and ippo's like, "yes! yes, I"  
and then he just gives up on words  
and falls into miyata  
so they almost roll down the riverbank

they do probably get down on the grass  
just to be less visible, of course  
and they kiss until they realize that it's kind of cold  
because it's night

but it kind of feels like they couldn't separate right now even if they wanted to  
because the pull is so strong  
so miyata is like, "do you want to come over?"  
and ippo remembers that miyata-kun lives alone and his mind whites out  
and miyata is like, "to _sleep_ "

and ippo's like, "oh, haha, yes, of course yes  
I'll just call my mom so she won't worry"  
and miyata thinks that he'll probably have to call his dad  
but like  
tomorrow

*

so they go to miyata's place  
and don't really know what to do with themselves  
because once they stopped kissing they got kind of awkward  
and also they're tired because the whole day was emotionally draining

so miyata is like, "let's go to sleep"  
and he lays down a futon for ippo  
because like  
let's not assume  
or sth  
let's do this right  
and they lie there like the dweebs they are  
with a meter or so between them

only they can't fall asleep  
because the bond is still bothering them  
(and also because regular dokis, but miyata wouldn't admit it so he blames the bond)  
I imagine the bond is kind of like rubber  
like it can stretch, but it's happier and more relaxed the closer they are together

so finally miyata is like, sigh  
"you can feel it, right? the bond"  
ippo freezes in his fidgeting  
and he's like, "um, yes, yeah I think so"  
and miyata is like, "it's a pain in the ass sometimes"  
and ippo's like, "oh ._. yeah I guess..."

and miyata didn't want to make him sad so he's like ugh  
and he's like, "that's just because of the distance  
like when I was in thailand  
it was not happy about it"  
(tbh it wasn't so much the distance itself but also the feelings and his angsting about it)  
(but again miyata is happy to blame the bond)

and ippo is like, "you could feel it then? :o"  
and miyata is like, "I could feel it since the first time we sparred  
you didn't?"  
and ippo's like, "oh, I guess I did... I just, um. didn't really know.  
that it was... that  
but! now I know and I can definitely feel it"

and miyata is kind of relieved  
though he knew it works both ways  
(he probably did some research at some point so he knows a bit about bonds)  
but it's good to hear it anyway

and he's like, "come here"  
and ippo's like, o_o  
and even though it's dark miyata can see him blushing and it's making him blush too and ugh  
so he's like, "just. I think it'll be easier to sleep"

and ippo's like, "oh haha... I'm... not so sure about that..."  
but he crawls over  
like halfway, and then hesitates  
and miyata sighs again  
and grabs him by his tshirt and pulls him onto the bed and to his chest

they shuffle around a bit  
so miyata has him arm around ippo's shoulders  
and ippo slowly moves his arm around miyata's waist  
and he's like, "oh"  
because the bond is finally relaxing  
like it was still tense when they were lying apart  
but now it's just  
like settling and spilling around so it's not just a pull in their chests  
but just this overall good feeling  
like it's happy for now  
(though it will probably take a while before it truly settles because they were stretching it for years)  
(so it will protest any separation for some time and it will get a lot of closeness before it's happy)  
but for now it's good

and ippo's like, "you were right, miyata-kun  
this is good"  
and he sounds very sleepy already  
so miyata is just like, "mhm"  
and squeezes him closer  
and they can finally sleep


	2. Chapter 2

they sleep through that first night  
and miyata opens his eyes to ippo's beaming face  
and ippo's like, "good morning miyata-kun!  
I slept so well  
like really really great, best sleep in ages  
did you sleep well too?"

and miyata is still not actually fully awake  
and it was probably the best sleep he had like, ever  
so he's like, "yeah"

ippo's all smiles and tbh it's too early to be so cheerful  
until he sees the clock  
and then he's like, ":O omg it's so late  
I slept too long, I have to get to work, I won't even have time for running omg  
though it was the best! but I have to go ;_;"  
and he scrambles up to put some more clothes on

miyata sits up a bit to watch him, all sleepy  
maybe a bit frowny because seriously it was so nice to sleep together and now they're not doing that anymore and why

ippo almost makes it to the door but he turns back  
and he's like, *face of determination*  
I'm gonna do it  
and he darts back for a kiss  
and then he runs away

miyata blinks at the door like, what just happened

*

so in the morning miyata decided that was too embarrassing to deal with and went back to sleep  
ippo went to work and then to the gym later  
and he tries to explain the situation, that he gets why miyata had to cancel their fight and all  
but mostly he keeps daydreaming so they squint at him a lot

and then  
he feels that miyata-kun is coming closer  
so he runs out to greet him  
and indeed miyata is jogging to the gym, he stops when he sees ippo  
ippo runs to him waving because he's like, miyata-kun will dodge anyway

but!  
miyata has a new strategy  
because earlier he was trying to keep cool by avoiding coming too close to ippo and his eternal embarrassingness  
but well, he doesn't actually want to avoid ippo now  
so he figured that he just has to weather the storm and be cool despite it  
for like ultimate coolness  
and so  
he braces for impact

and ippo runs into him, propelled partly by thirst and partly by the bond  
he managed to put his hands up so he's like leaning on miyata's chest, all :O  
and miyata is all, okay Be Cool now ichiro

and he's like, "hi."  
and ippo's like, "you came to visit me, miyata-kun? *hearteyes*"  
and miyata's like, "I came to ask if you wanted to do roadwork now"  
and ippo's like, "together? :O"  
and miyata's like, "yes together."  
and ippo's like, "yes! totally! yes let's"

only he's not making any move to maybe like. move away.  
so they keep standing there staring at each other  
until itagaki clears his throat behind ippo  
and he's like, "you better go before the coach catches you, senpai"

of course ippo thinks that miyata is cooler than ever, so the strategy is good as far as it goes


	3. Chapter 3

some time later  
when the bond settled a bit and they mostly got their shit together  
miyata has a fight  
it's not too dramatic, he takes some hits but overall owns it hard  
and wins of course

he gets checked out and is hanging in his locker room with his dad talking strategy or sth  
and ippo peeks into the room like, "um hi can I come in?"  
miyata's dad waves him in  
he looks between them and he's like, "sigh okay let me know when you're ready to leave"  
and gets out of the room

and ippo launches into congratulations and he's all, "your fight was so cool!"  
and he starts recounting miyata's better moments  
which according to ippo is every moment  
and like reenacting the punches by himself  
all pumped up

and miyata knows the feeling because when one of them fights it's like the adrenaline gets transfered through the bond  
only you don't actually get to spend it if you're not actually fighting  
(and seriously it's like the bond is mostly good for blaming for stuff)  
(like getting turned on while watching ippo fight, maybe)

so anyway, he gets it  
and it's nice that ippo's so impressed but honestly miyata's had enough of thinking about this fight  
it was nothing special anyway  
so he's like, "what, I don't even get a kiss for a KO?"  
(such smooth)

and ippo's like, "! of course!"  
and he's excited enough that for once he's able to successfully initiate something  
oh and miyata's sitting on a bench  
so ippo leans down to kiss him, bracing his hands on miyata's knees  
and he's weirdly gentle about it but then miyata thinks that it's probably because of his split lip  
which is unnecessary but kind of sweet

and ippo draws back a bit and he's like, "um, miyata-kun"  
and miyata's like, "yeah?"  
and ippo's like, "um, can I..."  
and miyata's like, "can you what?"  
ippo's courage kind of run out so he just opens his mouth, closes it, blushes  
miyata looks at him expectantly because what

finally ippo squeezes his eyes shut  
and drops to his knees  
and miyata is like, "......fuck"  
ippo peers up at him from between his legs like, "y-yes? :flushed:"

and this is barely private and overall a bad idea and his dad is probably in the hall but miyata is only human okay  
and he just had a pretty good fight and fuck it he deserves a blowjob  
so he's like, "fuck, okay, yeah"  
and ippo actually looks relieved that he gets to put his mouth on miyata's dick  
and miyata is _only human_ so he just spreads his legs to make more room

ippo may not be a champion at blowjobs (yet) but he gets points for enthusiasm  
miyata is trying to stay quiet  
so he kind of awkwardly pats ippo's hair as positive feedback  
which seems to work well so that's nice

at some point he's like, "do you want to touch yourself?"  
and ippo looks up at him with wide eyes  
and he tries to say something with his mouth still full (which is kind of weirdly good) but then draws back (which is not)  
and he's like, "um, yes?"  
miyata huffs and is like, "well you can"  
because duh

ippo looks at him in wonder like it's the best idea ever (which tbh it probably kind of is at this moment)  
and like groundbreaking and stuff  
and thankfully he gets back to work  
but also reaches into his own pants

and okay fuck that is too much after all, miyata can't look at this  
he closes his eyes and slumps more against the wall and rides it out to the end  
but once he comes and he's all floaty and satisfied  
he does get to watch as ippo brings himself off while panting against miyata's hip

*

miyata's dad wouldn't go in there for anything  
he really really wants to pretend he knows nothing  
which is fucking hard when they come out because ippo is the most obvious  
like jesus christ, kid  
at least ichiro has a decent poker face

ippo is probably like a combination of a 'just got laid' face and a little pouty  
because ideally he'd like to stay close for some time longer, maybe hold hands for a bit?  
but miyata-kun said they had to go ._.  
and then he tries to pretend nothing special happened when he sees miyata's dad, but he fails  
and dad is just like, "yeah you're not walking out of here together, you go first"


	4. Chapter 4

not long after they got together  
(chronologically before locker room blowjobs)  
they decide that they're gonna spar  
since they won't be having an actual fight soon after all  
(nevermind that neither of them has really given up on it, but for now)  
so they're like, let's have this at least  
and miyata needs to spar anyway and ippo totally wants to help, so

of course kamogawa is like, "no way kid  
I told you I won't deal with that family"  
but ippo alternatively puppy-eyes him and sighs despondently all over the gym  
so finally grandpa gives in

though he's like, "but I'm not having them at my gym"  
and ippo's like, "that's no problem, we'll use miyata-kun's gym :DDDDD"  
and he's of course way too excited about it  
he probably plans to go in his ~official trunks and all  
but grandpa whacks him over the head and he's like, "a spar, I'm only allowing a spar  
don't make it into more than it is  
and don't be weird, brat"  
and ippo's all pouts like, "miyata-kun wouldn't think it's weird ._______."  
(and for once he's right because miyata would like nothing more than to make it all official)  
(but he doesn't want to look too desperate or sth)  
anyway they're probably planning to be super serious about it either way

both gyms try hard to keep it somewhat hush hush  
because otherwise they'd be crawling with the press  
and that's risky for ippo and miyata in their honeymoon period  
more because of ippo's negative chill, but still  
(it's unclear whether they'll ever leave their honeymoon period, looking at ippo that seems doubtful)

anyway  
fujii probably knows, through his sixth sense or sth  
and he begs miyata's dad to let him watch, just as a fan! he won't even write about it, pinky promise  
so dad is like, sigh okay

*

so  
on the fateful day  
they're gathered in miyata's gym  
the kamogawa squad all came of course  
takamura's going to officiate, maybe, like at their spar way back when  
for old times' sake!  
(the guys also keep joking about it being like a secret wedding)  
(and ippo is like, "haha nooo, of course not~ don't say it like that~ it's too soon to think about it (◡‿◡✿)")

so they're finally gonna fight!!  
they meet at the center all pumped up  
even the bond itself seems excited

and then  
as soon as one of them lands a punch  
it's like something snaps into place  
like the bond realigns and opens up wider  
(which, of fucking course it would happen when they fight, since miyata basically made it a condition when he staked it all on their next fight)

and it's disorienting but they're fighting now (finally, finally fighting) so they try to ignore it for now  
only it proves hard because it's like  
it turns out that they can feel what the other is feeling  
like the physical sensation  
so when miyata lands a hit on ippo, it feels like he's punched too  
which is just plain weird  
and of course painful  
so it's hard to get over it quickly and they kind of keep flinching from their own punches

the others look on that like ??? what's going on?  
but miyata and ippo are determined to fight it out so they somehow get through the first round  
they go to their own corners

miyata's dad makes him explain what's happening  
which he only does under pressure because he has a bad feeling  
and he was right because his dad is like, "sigh okay we gotta stop the fight"  
and miyata's blood runs cold  
and he's like, "NO.  
we are not canceling this"  
and dad is like, "don't be stupid, you can't fight like this"  
and miyata is like, "we can and we will"

and he tries to push his dad away and go back out of his corner  
but his dad puts his hands on his shoulders and pushes him back down  
and he's like, "for god's sake, sit down son  
I only mean that you need to get your bond under control before you idiots start punching each other  
you've got time"  
and miyata is like, "that's what I thought last time"  
and dad is like, "and it worked out in the end, huh?"

miyata just glares at him  
and dad sighs like, "you've got time, seriously, not even kamogawa will be able to unglue that boy from your side now"  
(in fact grandpa's trying to keep ippo in his own corner while ippo is trying to go to miyata-kun, because he can feel that something is wrong and he's gotta know, he's gotta help, coach)

miyata kind of knows he's right but like  
he just wanted to fucking finally have this fight and is it too much to ask dammit  
so he keeps being stubborn  
finally dad is like, "look, the thing that was just happening? it looked ridiculous  
you keep stumbling like stupid rookies, is that what you want your fight to look like?"  
and miyata is like, ".............no"  
and dad is like, "yeah I thought so  
so you gotta deal with your bond first  
and then you'll be able to fight with your boyfriend in the ring like you always wanted, right?"

and miyata's like, "..........okay have it your way"  
and he's not sulking  
he's just  
understandably disgruntled

so dad goes to have a word with kamogawa, who's still stubbornly angry at him and can barely talk to him  
and they decide to stop the spar for now

and ippo's all .___________________.  
because he totally wanted to continue, too  
so he goes to miyata like, "I'm sorry ._."  
and miyata sighs like, "it's not your fault"  
because it's in fact his own fault and dammit  
and now ippo is sad and ugh

so he pulls him into a one-armed hug, because it's normal enough and not super embarrassing  
only of course ippo has to cling to him  
and he's like, "I really wanted to fight you, miyata-kun ._."  
and miyata puts his other arm around him, resigned to deal with the pda  
and he pats his back and he's like, "yeah I know, me too"  
and they stand there while the people around try to not stare because awk  
(or make kissy noises, in ippo's corner, probably)

so yeah, that's how they level up the bond that time


	5. Chapter 5

they call each other sometimes  
if ippo's not staying over at miyata's  
he will often call him in the evening  
miyata wouldn't usually call first but he doesn't mind if ippo does  
he mostly gets to listen to him talk at length about his day anyway

ippo tries to bring the phone to his room for more privacy and stuff  
but the cable is too short  
and his mom catches him standing in the door to his room with the whole phone set in his hands  
looking betrayed  
and she pats him on the shoulder  
and she's like, "I guess you know what you should spend some of the fight money on, yeah?"  
and ippo's like, "yes mom ._."  
so he buys a cordless phone  
probably still too soon for a mobile but at least he can take it to his room  
and close the door  
just because it's more ~intimate or something

so  
they're talking one night  
ippo's sitting in his room, leaning against a wall  
and it's not long after they leveled up the bond  
so they've been trying to figure it out  
kind of test how it even works so they can try to control it somehow

and ippo says that he heard from umezawa-kun  
who probably gets way too invested in the whole bond stuff  
that he found some info about bonds that can transfer the physical sensations  
and that it's related to proximity and/or heightened emotional state or adrenaline or sth  
so it makes sense that it would work best when they fought

and miyata is like, hmmmm  
but before ippo can ask what he's thinking about  
miyata asks about his training  
so ippo talks about the regimen that coach is putting him through

he gets into it because well, he's really into training  
and he likes to talk about it, too  
though it kind of makes him want to run out and do the whole thing again  
even though he was totally beat earlier

miyata makes approving noises sometimes to show that he's listening  
while ippo gets a little pumped up because wow it was hard but it feels good to train hard  
and I bet you know what I mean, miyata-kun  
(though miyata is probably less into training itself, but he likes getting stronger)  
(he is, however, into the mental image of ippo training)

so anyway ippo is super happy that he gets to talk to miyata  
and he doesn't even realize when he gets all ~excited  
but then  
suddenly he feels like he's being touched  
and his voice cuts off and he's all O_O

he looks down at himself  
and he's definitely kind of hard, oops  
but that doesn't explain the weird feeling  
because he's not touching himself  
but it kind of feels like he is, in a weird way

so he's like, "mi-miyata-kun?"  
and miyata's like, "yeah?"  
and ippo's like, "are you... um..."  
and miyata's like, "yeah, I'm um."  
ippo just whimpers because omg  
miyata: "you can feel it then?"  
ippo: "y-yes"  
miyata: "does it feel good?"  
ippo whines some more  
and he's like, "umm yes, it's a little weird but. it feels good."  
and miyata is like, "good"

then after a moment of ippo trying to breathe without freaking out  
miyata is like, "you can keep talking"  
and ippo's like, "haha I'm not sure if I can..."  
but he tries  
because miyata-kun asked him to talk so of course he tries  
it doesn't go very well because he keeps getting overwhelmed every few moments  
because for one: it's like there's a hand on his cock, kind of  
two: that's because miyata-kun is touching himself right now omg  
three: it's just so different  
partly because of the weird unreal sensation (because there's not actually a hand on his cock)  
and partly because it's pretty slow  
and he usually doesn't have the patience to go slow with himself but wow this is  
good

he trails off at some point  
and then miyata is like, "are you touching yourself?"  
and ippo is like, "no"  
and miyata is like, "why?"  
and ippo's like, "umm because it feels like you're touching me, miyata-kun  
and I didn't want to ruin it"  
there's a moment of silence and then he can hear miyata blow out a breath  
and miyata's like, "you're seriously too much"  
ippo's like, "I'm sorry?"  
and miyata's like, "don't be"  
and it sounds like he's smiling so ippo also grins at nothing

then miyata's like, "think you can come like this?"  
ippo's kind of :O because well that's a hard question  
and he's like, "I'm not sure, miyata-kun. should I try?"  
again he just hears miyata breathing for a moment  
and then miyata's like, "if you want"  
and ippo's like, "okay"

so he clenches his hand at his side and he tries  
and it's looking hopeful, especially since miyata speeds up  
but then ippo looses himself too much  
and he doesn't even consciously decide to touch himself  
but suddenly there's an actual hand on his dick  
and he hears miyata take a sharp breath

so ippo moves his hand away and he's like, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"  
and miyata's like, "it's fine, you can do it  
I was just surprised  
it really feels weird"  
and ippo's like, "but good?"  
and miyata huffs like, "yeah, but good. so keeping going."

so ippo grabs his cock again and then it's really a lot  
and then miyata comes and ippo can actually hear it omg  
so he's gone too in seconds  
and he doesn't even feel self-conscious about panting into the phone  
because they just  
and miyata-kun just  
and wow

so they come down still hanging on the line with each other  
and finally miyata is like, "so I guess it works even at a distance  
at least if there's a 'heightened emotional state' or whatever"  
and ippo's like, "oh. yes. is that weird?"  
and miyata's like, "how should I know"  
ippo just hums because his eyes are closing and he should probably clean up and move to bed  
but he doesn't want to say goodnight yet  
and he's like, "but it's good"  
and miyata huffs like, "yeah it can be pretty good"

and then he has to talk ippo into moving  
so he doesn't fuck up his back sleeping in weird positions  
and ippo grumbles but agrees as long as miyata won't hang up on him  
he lies down and yawns and is like, "goodnight miyata-kun"  
and miyata is like, "yeah, goodnight"  
and doesn't hang up until ippo falls asleep


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> and because I was rereading chapter 754 and crying about bb miyata

one night  
miyata was angsting about his upcoming fight with randy before sleep  
so he's dreaming about training on The Riverbank  
and worrying about it  
and he meets himself as a bb

and bb miyata is like, "have you reached your dream?"  
and miyata is like, "not even  
reality's pretty harsh  
and mom's still gone and all"  
and bb miyata is like, "so even now I'm still all alone? :((("

and miyata's about to say yes  
but then he pauses like  
that... actually doesn't sound right

and then from down the road he can hear a "miyataaa-kuuuun!!"  
and ippo comes running  
all smiles because what a nice surprise to meet here!

miyata's kind of trying to process the epiphany  
and ippo notices bb miyata, who's holding his boxing gloves  
and ippo's like, "who's this? is it you miyata-kun? :O"  
and miyata is like, "yeah"  
not like he can deny it tbh  
(he kind of wants to deny it because that's like looking at your bb pictures except worse)

but ippo is like, "wow"  
and he drops to sit on the ground in front of bb miyata  
and he's like, "were you boxing even then?"  
and bb miyata is like, "of course"  
and ippo's like, "wow, that's so cool  
I didn't start boxing until waaaaay later"  
and bb miyata is like, "but you're still strong?"

ippo rubs his neck like, "haha no way, I'm not as strong as you"  
actual miyata rolls his eyes like, "he's the japanese featherweight champion"  
and bb miyata is like, ":O no way! even though you're so small?"  
and ippo actually looks speechless for a moment  
like even actual bbies are throwing shade about it  
(even though bb miyata probably meant it like, wow even a smol person can be strong)  
but ippo just closes his mouth and deflates a bit

and miyata just laughs  
because tbh ippo looks kind of offended and that's hilarious on him  
so ippo only pouts more, like .______.  
so miyata tries to compose himself, muffling his laughter against his fist  
and finally he's like, "he may not look like it but he's really strong"  
(can't let people think that his own rival is weak)

so ippo makes a token attempt at being humble but tbh he's glowing under the praise  
and he beams at miyata like, "you're still stronger miyata-kun! you're the _pacific_ champion  
that's way more cool"

miyata would never do something as undignified as blushing about this  
but he sits down next to ippo  
and he's like, "eh, it's not that impressive  
that's still far from the goal"  
ippo bumps miyata's shoulder with his own  
and he's like, "well of course you're going to be the world champion  
which will be even cooler"

miyata rests his elbow on his knee and chin on his hand, so he can look away all pensive like  
but he's still watching ippo out of the corner of his eye  
and he's like, "yeah, well, I still have some unfinished business here"  
and ippo's like, "right! there's your next fight"  
and he's all, face of determination  
"you're going to defeat randy boy first"

and miyata sighs but smiles a little bit  
because he actually meant ippo  
but okay

ippo talks about how it will be tough but miyata can totally do it!!  
and bb miyata is smiling at them  
and miyata blinks his eyes open  
to see his ceiling  
and he lies in his bed for a moment  
and then he covers his face with his hands because what a fucking embarrassing dream

*

and then later, after miyata recovered a bit from being betrayed like this by his own subconscious  
they meet up for roadwork  
and he kind of forgot to avoid The Riverbank  
so they're running there

and then ippo slows down and stops  
which, must he pick this place for a break dammit  
but actually ippo's like, "oh I remembered something!  
I had a dream about you, miyata-kun  
haha I guess that's kind of embarrassing..."

miyata raises his eyebrow at him  
and ippo's like, "not— not embarrassing _like that_!!  
but  
I was running here and I met you"  
and miyata is like, ...  
and ippo's like, "and I think...  
haha that's even weirder but I think there was also a tiny you?"  
and miyata's like, ...........  
and ippo's like, "and you were, um, adorable ( ღ'ᴗ'ღ ) but also very cool!!  
were you really boxing even though you were so young? that's just wow"  
and miyata's like, "what."

but hey, at least he can blame the bond for his shameful dreams  
which he apparently gets to share with ippo

**Author's Note:**

> *lies down* also, [my tumblr](http://deanyoulater.tumblr.com) :D


End file.
